


It is in your eyes

by Saku015



Series: Makoharu Fest 2014 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Haru dreams about his and Makoto's first meeting.





	It is in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Blue and Green.

If anyone had ever asked Haru what his favorite color was, he would automatically say blue. Blue was the color of the water – the thing which was the center of his universe as long as he could remember. But on the day he started his elementary school life, everything changed.

He chose the last desk in the right line. He always did that – trying to stay as far away from others as possible. He was quite antisocial which his grandmother told him plenty of times. In her opinion, he should make some life-long friendships. They would make his life much better – at least that was what she said.

"Hello!" Haru turned to his right because of the kind voice and his eyes widened slightly. Beside him, a boy in his age was sitting, having the greenest eyes he had ever seen. "My name is Makoto! It is nice to meet you!" Haru knew that his new acquaintance was waiting for an answer, but he was so lost in his eyes he could not say a thing. They were so deep and held so many emotions that took his breath away. Makoto cocked his head. Haru felt a light blush spreading his face as he shook the reached out hand.

"Haruka," he mumbled, averting his gaze in embarrassment. Even in that state, he could catch a glimpse of the huge smile on the other boys’ face.

"It is nice to meet you, Haru-chan!" Haru looked up with slight anger in his eyes because of the nickname.

"Don’t call me that!"

 

Haru felt as someone was shaking his shoulder. He groaned and turned his head to the right – just like he did so many years ago.

"Good morning, Haru!" His husband greeted him with a smile on his face. Haru’s mouth twitched. Makoto knew that he could not get more than a smile like that in the morning. His partner was not a morning person – at least until his so loved bath. "I have already prepared your bath," the taller boy said, as he pulled Haru out of their shared bed.

When Haru was standing on his two feet, he still did not let Makotos’ hand go. He only stared into those loved green eyes which looked back at him, holding just as much love as he felt. Eventually, Haru opened his mouth to say something.

"Would you like to join me?"


End file.
